Drivers are sometimes bothered by the glare of the sun, particularly when the sun is low upon the horizon such as occurs at dawn and dusk. At these times the sun can shine directly into the driver's eyes thereby creating a hazardous driving condition which cannot always be alleviated by employing the vehicle sun visor. The glare can come directly from the sun, or from reflections off of the drivers vehicle or the roadway.
Devices for shielding a driver from sun glare are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,489,407 shows an adjustable glare shield. The shield includes a plurality of segmental shield members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,364 illustrates a glareshield which is arranged in a foldable fanlike structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,981 discloses a glareshield for motor vehicles. The glareshield includes a plurality of panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,733 comprises a glare eliminating device for vehicles which includes a flat support arm, a flat shielding portion of an opaque material to effectively block objectionable glare of the sun or lights from oncoming vehicles coupled with a mounting means of a resilient material formed as a one piece member having a bight portion interconnecting a pair of legs with gripping ribs or flanges formed to securely grip any automobile visor, the component parts providing superior storage capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,991 discloses an elongated sun visor panel of either opaque or tinted material which is pivoted on the vehicle body adjacent the juncture between the windshield pillar and the windshield header to enable pivotal movement between a vertical stored position overlying the windshield pillar and a horizontal position partially obstructing either the windshield opening or the side window opening. The elongated panel is preferably divided by a living hinge which provides a longitudinal extending hinge axis by which the panel may be folded to closely overlie the shape of the windshield pillar. A pair of such sun visor panels are preferably provided to enable simultaneous shielding of the occupant relative both the windshield and the side window. The sun visor panel is preferably held in the use position and the stored position by Velcro fasteners, magnets, or a detent associated with the pivot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,375 consists of a sun visor which is stowed on a pillar. The sun visor includes a pivot link which is mounted generally vertically on the pillar and has a plurality of pivot means vertically spaced along the length thereof. A plurality of generally rectangular sunshade links, each with a width not greater than the width of the pillar, have first ends which are connected to the pivot means on the pivot link. The plurality of sunshade links also have second ends which are pivotally connected to an end connector link by plurality of pivot means spaced along the length of the end connector link. The sun visor has a use position in which the plurality of sunshade links extend horizontally parallel with the windshield header and in parallel side-by-side relationship with another to provide a sun visor of substantial dimension to shield the occupant's eyes. By pivoting the sun visor links downwardly, the sunshade links are maintained in parallel side-by-side relationship with one another but stack one upon another in overlying relationship to provide a stored position of the sun visor in parallel overlying relationship with the windshield pillar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,296 depicts a glare screen device for vehicle side door exterior mirror. The device includes a lower mount (36) having a lower tapered end (38) that is inserted between the door window and the door and as also having an upper end that projects upwardly with an inner surface that mounts a glare screen (46) of a sheet-like construction having a sufficient size and shape to screen light glare from an associated exterior door mirror. The lower end (38) of the lower mount (36) preferably has a taper (54) that facilitates its insertion and also preferably has a generally pointed construction (56). Glare screen (46) also preferably has inclined edges (58) that facilitate its positioning and has a horizontally elongated shape that is preferably oblong. A transparent tinted plastic is preferably utilized to fabricate the glare screen (46). In one embodiment, a bonded connection (68) secures the upper end (40) of the lower mount (36) to the glare screen (46) when a two-piece construction is utilized, and, in another embodiment, the lower mount (36) and glare screen (46) are injection molded with an integral, one-piece construction. The lower mount (36) is preferably provided with surface texturing (70) that holds the glare screen device in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,591 is directed to a supplemental visor having sets of U-shaped clips with an elastic strap joining the clips of each set for biased attachment to the opposite edges of a vehicle sun visor. Clips of each set include a sleeve shaped member which receives a hinge pin integral with a translucent glare shield. The hinge pin carries an elastomeric material to ensure adequate frictional engagement with the sleeve shaped members. The glare shield is of a suitable translucent material such as a material responsive to different amounts of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,132 illustrates a sun spot for use as an extension on a vehicle visor of a vehicle where the vehicle visor has a peripheral edge and the vehicle has an interior roof surface and a windshield. The sun spot comprises: a resiliently flexible injection molded shield member of unibody construction having a clip mechanism for adjusting and removing placement of the sun spot along the peripheral edge of the vehicle visor in approximate alignment with a longitudinal axis of the resiliently flexible injection molded shield member. The resiliently flexible injection molded shield member is sized and proportioned for shielding glare without impairing visibility through the windshield and the resiliently flexible injection molded shield member is retainable on the vehicle visor while flexing for comforming with the placement of the vehicle visor against the interior roof surface or the windshield. The resiliently flexible injection molded shield member is constructed for performing under temperature variations without materially failing.